


Broken Time

by Sireniral



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniral/pseuds/Sireniral
Summary: The past has officially caught up with the future as 3 new demigods show up at camp and they have no idea how or why.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Rivinus

Hello, My name is Rivinus and I’m the Daughter of Poseidon, god of the Seas, Earthquakes and Horses. I am guessing you are wondering how I know english? Well It's not exactly 754 B.C, The current year is 2020 but I am from around 754 B.C. I’m sorry my grammar is awful as I’m not used to this type of language yet. UHH lets start again...Hello, My name is Rivinus daughter of Poseidon and I’m from the past. 

Alexander...

Greetings, my name is Alexander and I’m from the past. I walked through the doors of death when they opened and Thanatos wasn’t guarding it. My mothers name was Clairos and my father is Zeus. 

Coesus...

Goodbye, I don’t care about your life. Leave me alone. This is all a bad dream. CURSE MORPHEUS I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS HORRID NIGHTMARE. I wake up today to find that I’m laying in some sort of building with absolutely no windows. I roll my eyes and get up. I hate everyone and everything. Wait, I’m Alive??

Alexander… 

Let me be clear, I woke up in a thing these people call beds? I’m from the past and I don’t understand the words they use. I walk outside and find so many structures I see a training arena and I head in that direction. I get in this thing they also call a line. I saw one girl and another girl fight, a girl with brown hair jumps into the air and the blonde haired girl puts up her shield. I whisper to myself “wrong move”. As the girl put her shield up the other girl landed on the shield and the amount of weight that quickly made the blond haired girl's arm drop making the shield slam onto her head. She throws her shield and gets back up and shakes the brown haired girl's hand and then they walk out. I hold my head high as I enter the arena I look around and start feeling as if my life is being slowly drained from me. I keep my ground and turn to Coesus. I knew it was Coesus because nobody I knew of can’t do that. I raise my sword and nod for him to attack me. He dropped his hands and raised them up and ran at me with skeleton guards behind him. I summoned wind spirits to my aid and we fought my wind spirits and the skeleton guards fought each other and both were quickly dying. Eventually it was just Coesus and I. I raise my sword and he swings his sword and I connect to mine and as we are moving around fighting sword to sword I again feel as if my life is being drained. I shout to Coesus “SWORD TO SWORD COESUS”. He breathes hard and his eyes are trained on me. Just then I smell the fresh scent of salt water, Rivinus. I stop fighting and I turn around to have Her sword pointed at my neck. “Hello Rivinus, beautiful as always”. She blushes and says “Alexander are you flirting or are you going to fight me?” I laugh and we hug...we also had to pull in Coesus. We all pull away and begin a Three-way fight. I was about to charge Coesus when Rivinus asked if our powers are allowed I shrugged “Why not” I say. She smiles really big. “Oh gods what did I just do?” I ask myself. I charge Coesus yet again then the ground begins to shake. I look at Rivinus who is running at me with a trident made of water. I dodge her strike on me and I grab her neck and she struggles to get out. I laugh “Rivinus this is why I’m the best”. In which she replies “Speak for yourself” and proceeds to stomp on my foot. I let her go and mumble in frustration. Coesus then took his Sword from behind me and threw it. I only hear it in time to duck. I yell to Rivinus and she ducks as well. We both got up and I walked over to Coesus and Rivinus got his sword and then also came over to us. I told him to step outside. Coesus, Rivinus and I got outside when I started yelling “WHAT IN HADES COESUS YOU ALMOST KILLED US”. He said “THAT'S THE POINT”. “NO THE POINT IS TO TRAIN WHICH MEANS DON’T KILL ONLY WOUND BADLY”. He breathes heavily making a point that he's angry. “DON’T GIVE US THAT USUAL ANGRY GESTURE YOU KNEW FOR A FACT THAT IT WAS TRAINING”. He then replies “YOU KNOW I GET IT YOUR THE SON OF ZEUS THE ALMIGHTY KING OF OLYMPUS TO YOU THINK YOUR IN CHARGE AND ALL THAT BS. WELL GUESS WHAT I’M DONE”. “Coesus what are you saying?” Rivinus asks. He turns to Rivinus and says “I’m saying I’m leaving and don’t bother to find me”. She looked hurt and was about to say something when Coesus pulled his sword out and stabbed her in the stomach. I jump back in response and yell “WHAT IN HADES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!” He then says “I did that so you don’t have time to try to look for me”. “I DOUBT THAT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOUR REALLY GOING TO KILL THE GIRL YOU ACTUALLY LIKE IS JUST HEARTLESS”. He laughs and disappears into the shadows.

Rivinus…

I feel the blood soaking through my shirt as they call it and gods it hurts. I struggled to get up but I did. Alexander came back with bandages and some other thing. My head is spinning and my eyes are foggy, I could feel the sweat going down my forehead. I told Alexander while he was wrapping the bandage “Alexander I can’t breathe very well”. He nodded angrily. I leaned the side of my head on the left side of his face and slowly closed my eyes but before I did two people came running to help I believe. I woke up again in the same structure I woke up in this morning, I got up and I saw a guy getting a shirt on. “Oh thank the gods you're alive, Nico told me the sword you got stabbed with should have killed you”. The guy said. I nod in annoyance. I asked “What is your name?” he replies “Oh right I forgot to say my name, I’m Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy”. He said. I took a second to take that in “Wait Your Perseus?” I ask. Perseus says “Yea well I’d prefer Percy”. I looked confused. Why does Perseus have green eyes now? When did he go by Percy? Since when was his hair black? I ask, “Perse- Percy, Why do you look different and Sense when you want to be called Percy”. He looked a little akaward out and shouted Annabeth. Then a girl with blond hair and gray eyes came running in. She said “Percy what's wro- Oh she alive that's good, I’ll go tell will”. “WAIT” He shouted. She stopped and looked at Percy “what” she asked. He whispers in her ear and she laughs “Uh sorry I don't know your name, but anyway this Perseus is the son of Poseidon god of the Seas”. I look at him and say “I’m the daughter of Poseidon”. They both looked shocked and I introduced myself “My name is Rivinus”. Percy looked confused and the other girl came over to me and said “OH MY GODS YOUR THEE RIVINUS??” “IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ACTUALLY SAVED THE COUNCIL OF CLOVEN?” “IS IT ALSO TRUE THAT YOU COULD COMMUNICATE WITH CHARYBDIS??” I was confused and Percy pulled her back and said “Sorry my girlfriend is a big fan apparently”. Then she shouts “HOW COULD I NOT SHE IS FAMOUS LIKE OH MY GODS EEEEEEK”. His eyes widen in annoyance and he nicely pushes her out of the building structure. I looked back at him then I just walked out. I found a cabin with the numbers #13 and I walked in and saw a guy with black hair and in black clothes. I go over and tap on his shoulder. He turn around and asks “Who are you and what do you want?” I tell him my name and ask if he knew a guy named Coesus. He looks at me with a who are you face and I tell him my name and that I NEED to find find Coesus. He looked hesitant but said that he has gone to the underworld to live with their dad, Hades. I look down and curse in Greek and walk out of the cabin. As I’m walking toward the exit to camp some girl with a spear stopped me and said “Where do you think your going”. I ignore her question and try to walk around her, “Excuse me don’t ignore me” she said as she was pulling on my shirt. She pushed me back and I roll my eye at the pain in my chest and get up. I ask her name and she says “Clariess how do you not know that”. I nod and grap her spear by the head and use my foot and broke it. Out of anger she tries to punch me an I grab her wrist and twist hard enough that it breaks. I told her not to mess with me and she asks shakly “Who are you?” I tell her “I’m Rivinus, how do YOU not know that” Then I walked out of camp. 

Coesus…

I laid there on my bed thinking about what I did to her. I can get past the look on her face when my sword pierced through her stomach. I rub my eyes in frustration and I decide that I'm going to Tartarus. I grabbed my backpack as they called it and grabbed my sword, Μαραμένο. I walked out of my chambers and into the throne room and I turned to look at my father and bow. I turned around to see Rivinus with her arms crossed and giving me that angry Poseidon look, I couldn’t blame her after all I did stab her. I walked past her and gestured for my hand to follow. We walked on the EDZ pathway and she asked “Why did you stab me Coesus?” I look up and say “In honest truth I had to get away and stabbing you was the only thing I could think of”. She looks at me, “Coesus this whole modern world is so new to both You, Alexander and I. The only way we can solve what is going on is if we stay together as a team” she said. I nod and say “Remember the time Heracules came to Camp?” She laughs, “Yes I do it was hilarious when he thought he was the best and that nobody was at his level”. We both laugh and I say “My gods and then after Alexander challenged him to a duel and Heracules almost smashed him.” She then replies with “Yea if it weren’t for you and I Alexander probably would have died”. “I can’t argue with that,” I say. We walk down the Μονοπάτι του Τάρταρου. We head into a tunnel and we realize we went the wrong path. I laugh in my head and Rivinus is dying on the ground laughing for some reason and I remember that gases in the underworld kind of make you high on laughter and only people or things that don’t belong here are affected. I then hear Rivinus being dragged on the ground and I run after her. I couldn’t see anything so I had to pinpoint where she was going. I continue running and I run past something that caught my eye and I go back to it was her arm I gasp and look out in the direction she was dragging and I see her vaguely and I start running again. I got up to her and she fell down the hole into Tartarus and I dropped to my knees in disbelief as I watched her fall to her death.

Part 2 coming soon!!


	2. Broken Time

**Coesus…**

I slowly walked back to my fathers palace and I was still in shock, I didn’t know how to go on without her. How will I tell Alexander about this? I walked into the palace up to my father and told him what had happened. He looked stunned and nodded to me. “I need to go to the mortal world and tell Alexander about this” I say to my father. I head out into the underworld towards the Doors of Death and I ask Thanatos to open them, he does. I run through the woods and also shadow traveling to get to camp as fast as possible. I get to the camp entrance and I start to look for Alexander. As shy as I am, I ask around and one kid with red hair told me he is looking for Rivinus outside of camp. I was heading to the camp entrance when a girl with long brown hair caught up with me and grabbed my hand. She led me to her cabin with nobody in it and started to undress herself, I wasn’t impressed and I used a shadowy corner to get out of there. I started looking for Alexander again outside of camp and judging from the position of the moon it was around 11 at night. I saw a bright light as I was walking and I came to find it was a fire and Alexander was laying on the ground sleeping. I shake my head and go to collect more wood to put on the fire and I lay down and sleep. Then the nightmares happened. It was a Red haired girl with misty green eyes and said “ _ beware Son of Hades time is broken, to turn back time pierce the hour glass in the heart of Tartarus. Make no mistake who you trust the most is not who it seems.”  _ I woke up and Alexander who was already awake asked “Why were you talking in your sleep? Theseus would have said you're a Hypocrite”. I shove his face. I turn to look at him and say “Alexander I need to say something important and you're not going to like it”. He looks me up and down with his eyes and askes “Well what is it”. I breathe in nervously and say “Rivinus is dead. I watched her die in front of me”. He didn’t say anything and just stared at me. He gets up and grabs me by the neck and proceeds to punch and kick me. I scramble away shouting “RIVINUS WOULD WANT US BEATING EACH OTHER UP!” He replies with “YOUR THE COMPLETE REASON SHE'S DEAD. I BLAME THIS ON YOU!” I nod and grab his foot as he is about to kick me and I twist it, he falls to the ground and I am on top of him and start hitting and punching him in the face. He then spits blood in my face. I went to wipe it off when he headbutt me in the face making my nose bleed. I put my hand up to my nose to stop the bleeding and I put my other hand up and say “Alexander I’m done we shouldn’t be fighting.” “Where is her body?” he asks. I mumble “Tartarus”. His eyes widen and asks “You're joking right?” I look at him with a dumb look and he understands that I'm being serious. “Well let's go get her body and give her a proper burial” he said. I nod.

**Alexander…**

Well the love of my life is dead and its Coesus’ fault I’m so over his behavior. First he stabs Rivinus, then she’s dead? I refuse to believe that. I look in front of me at Coesus and I want to kill him. I know we are friends but he just watched her die. Why in Hades was she there in the first place? I walk faster to catch up with Coesus and I ask “Is there any shorter way to the Underworld?” He looked at me and grabbed my arm then shadow traveled. “I hate it when you do that” I say when we got there. We walk to the edge to where Rivinus fell and looked down. I start to understand that she is dead. “How do we get down there” I ask. Coesus again grabbed my arm jumped off the edge. I quickly grab a tiny ledge and shout to Coesus, “ARE YOU CRAZY, ARE YOU TRYING T KILL US?” He looks up at me and and says “LET GO WE WON’T DIE. As weird as it is I know a way down here without dying, SO LET GO!” I close my eyes and let go the the ledge. We managed to get on the floor of Tartarus and I saw Coesus run to a spot on the ground, there was so much blood. Coes sat down and looked at me. “What” I ask. He looks down the passageways and says “Nothing, I don’t understand. Her body should be here.” My heart sank and I said “Maybe a monster dragged her body way to eat it.” He glares at me and shakes his head. “I don’t care what happened to her body. I just want to find at least a piece to properly bury.” I had a funny thought but I kept it to myself. “Well we can’t search the entire Tartarus for her” I say. He ignores me and goes down a passageway, I’m too nervous to stay alone in this place so I follow him to who knows where.

  
  
  
  


**Rivinus…**

My right arm is missing, my stab wound reopened, Cuts trailing from my legs to my face, bruises in unflattering places like my ear and eye lids, and worst of all I think my friends think I’m dead. Believe me I wish I am right now. I look at my surroundings and see nothing out of the ordinary. I walked through the darkness of Tartarus and I’m in awe, it's changed since the last time I’ve been here. As I was walking, trying to be quiet so no monsters woke up from stasis and killed me. I come up to some passageways and knowing Tartarus the “better” looking ones are always the most horrific so I walk down the dark “Bad” looking one. I squint to see in the darkness and I trip over a rock and fall on the ground. I quickly get up, look around and I pick up the rock. I could feel the ground shaking a bit and then heard a boom. I ran down the passageway. I get to the end and almost fall off the edge into the abyss. I look at it and realize, Tartarus should be right here. I drop the rock and look behind me, I see a figure in the darkness. I put my arm up and stood ready to fight but as the figure got closer I knew it was Tartarus and I dropped my arm and ran to him. I fall on the ground from exhaustion and I say to him “Please, I need help.” Then my eyes shut. 

  
  


**Tartarus…**

  
I don’t believe in mercy, but when it comes down to the only person that considers you a friend, mercy might be an exception. Like with Rivinius, she told me a long time ago that she considered me a friend of hers, and like the desperate person I am I trusted her and I still do. I carry her through my kingdom (tartarus) to my chamber and lay her down on the ground. I called my mother for guidance to repair her lost arm. I could feel the dark energy around me, I pulled them in and created an arm. I knew the arm wouldn’t function like her old one so to add a little bit of Rivinus into the arm I cut her other arm to draw blood. I put my hand under the cut and waited until drops of blood fell onto my hand and I fused the blood into the new one. I watched the new arm go from a white pale skin tone to a mediterranean skin tone an the nails turned a pale green. Now to connect her to the arm. I put arm right where her old one was and I slid my hand over her body and the arm. My eyes went black and my hands glowed a faint black and I saw the arm knitting itself onto her body. I went to get water from the  Phlegethon river. I came back and tilted her head and opened her mouth to pour the water in her mouth so she could heal faster. Hours later she woke up and started to move her new arm around. She noticed me and asked “Did you give me a new arm?” I nod. “Why, you didn’t have to do that” she said. I say “I wanted to besides its a coming back from the death present I guess.” She quietly giggles and then asks “Can you get me out of here please?” I nod once again and I used my knife and cut her arm again. I wipe my hand over her bleeding cut and I snap my fingers, then she was gone. Now to deal with my  _ other _ “guests”.


End file.
